Slow Bleed
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: After living 1000 years in secrecy with Thomas, Arthur (a young rambunctious teen) gets Thomas caught by the Kirkland's and taken back to the kingdom with them. Arthur travels to the Jones Utopia, and begans to train with the King, Alfred F. Jones. After 100 years of training Arthur and Alfred set out to rescue Thomas, but the challenge isnt as easy as crossing the border.


Slow Bleed

Chapter 1

"We thank you, the Kirkland family, for volunteering for Experiment Hybrid. The world owes you a great debt for your braveness." Thomas Johnson said to the Kirkland family standing before him. The Kirkland's only smiled at the younger scientist. "Now if you follow me I'll show you around the lab and explain the process." With a smile Thomas turned and walked forward to the lab doors. The Kirkland's followed, hand in hand, Thomas to the lab. As the came upon the door Thomas pushed them apart from each other and walked into the laboratory.

"This is where the mixture of your DNA sample you gave us is being tested and multiplied to find the appropriate dose for each of you."

"We need different doses?" Dylan asked, holding onto his older brothers arm.

"Yes, so none of you have an overdose that could kill you." Thomas explained.

"That can happen?" Cailean asked.

"Yes, so please don't bother the scientist as they work, other than that you all can look around." After Thomas said that all the sibling spread around, except one. Cailean, the second eldest, stayed behind to talk to Thomas.

"So everyone should be fine?"

"Correct."

"It's interesting."

"I know, it's amazing how technology has come so far as to change the DNA structure, thus changing the human into another species, mutants as you wish."

"Well I meant that a young man like you works here."

"I'm 18, but I don't think you want to chat about my job though." Thomas said and stared up at Cailean. "I do not date co-workers, and/or experiments."

"But I'm a volunteer."

"The answers still no."

"How one date?"

"How about no?"

"How about a kiss?"

"How about no?"

"Come on, one can't hurt."

"Mr. Kirkland, my answer no. I do not date even."

"Come on, new things. I'm risking my life for yer experiment, can't I just have a kiss or date?"

"Your a flirt, fine then. I'll see you later tonight."

"Alright Mr. Thomas." Cailean said and left to join his brothers and sister for a look at the experiment.

"I can't believe you said yes Mr. No." Francis, a co-worker of Thomas, said. If anyone was truly a flirt it was Francis Bonnefoy.

"That brat wouldn't leave me alone."

"But I say the same things everyday and you always shoot me down. Maybe it's something else."

"He's an annoying volunteer, lets just get their information about them and get this over with." The rest the day Thomas grew irritated about the date he was going to have with Cailean, dreading it really. Once the day was over Thomas had a long, hot shower before he dressed up casually for his meet up with the damned idiot. His wardrobe consisted of a torn punk band shirt, torn pants, chains, black combat boots, and a little eyeliner to darken his eyes. On his walk over to the park, where they were meeting, Thomas dreaded the whole idea, until he actually got to the park. There was a table set up with a candle lighting the area, plates set up and Cailean smiling and waiting.

"I'm so glad ye came, I though' ye wouldn'."

"Please, if I say I'll come then I will."

"Great thing to know." Cailean said with a smile and pulled out Thomas chair for him. Thomas took his seat with a shy "Thank you" and Cailean took his spot across the table.

"So, why the park and not a restaurant."

"Because ye like the park righ', ye have a lot of pictures of it in yer office."

"There was this park where I use to live, it looked a lot like this."

"Oh, I see. So I was wonderin' why ye live alone?"

"Truth be told, my parents kicked me out."

"Tha's no' nice." Cailean smiled.

"Well I became too smart for them, they were the type who liked people to be dumber than them, just so they could control them."

"They're bad people."

"I guess, so what else do you want to ask me?"

"Do ye like spaghetti?"

"Uh, yes I do. Why?" At that moment Cailean pulled out two containers filled with spaghetti.

"Sorry it's messy, I had te transport it some how."

"Pfft, ha ha." Thomas let out a small line of laughter.

"Wha'?" Cailean asked, his bottom lip protruding in sadness.

"Well, you set this fancy thing up and got a romantic food, but then you bring them in plastic containers, I love it." Thomas said and Cailean's face lit up. "Even though it was small I haven't laughed like that in years."

"Oh really?" Cailean smirked as he sat the food down and got up. He walked over to the confused Brit, and started tickling Thomas waist.

"H-HEY…HA HA! STOP IT! STOP IT CAI-HA HA!" The Irish man was interrupted by a clap of thunder from above. Both stared up at the sky and watched as little water drops invaded their dinner.

"The forecas' didn' say rain tonigh'." Cailean said, throwing his jacket on.

"We can finish this in my apartment." Thomas said as he packed up the food and other things.

"Ok." Cailean nodded, the rain dropping harder.

"I'm soaked already." Thomas pouted.

"Here." Cailean removed his jacket and laid it on both of their heads, the basket of thing in Cailean's hand. "Lets run on three."

"Ok." Thomas smiled.

"One…two…THREE!" Cailean took off with Thomas behind him. It didn't take long for the duo to make it across the empty road and into Thomas' apartment building.

"Ugh I bet my eyeliners smeared down my face now." Thomas muttered.

"Aye, lets go up te yer room and I'll se' up while ye clean yer face, ok."

"Yes." Thomas said, folding the coat up with a small smile.

"Ye need te smile more, it makes ye even cuter." Thomas punched the side of Cailean's arm playfully.

"Make me."

"Oh I will." The two continued to chat like that as they made their way up to Thomas' apartment. After unlocking the door, Thomas made his way into the bathroom while Cailean set up his things on the kitchen table. When Thomas fixed his eyeliner and returned from the bathroom, he found his lights off and two candles lit, as it thundered outside.

"Did the storm knock out the power?"

"No, just thought this would be more romantic."

"So your that type of man, listen Cailean. I am not the type that likes all the romance things, a good sit down dinner in the lights in front of the telly is good enough for me."

"Bu' I think dates should be special, like the person yer with."

"Oh shut up you." Thomas said and sat down.

"Oh come on, ye can' always be like this on dates."

"Well I don't do dates, this is the first one in a very long time."

"Then can ye pretend te like it just this once."

"Hey, I'm enjoying myself, but we could actually start the date." With a smile Cailean sat down after pulling out and scooting Thomas' chair in.

"So how many dates can I ge' in before I get pu' away."

"A year until then so take as many chances as possible."

"Next Friday night?"

"Lets see how tonight turns out first." Thomas said, still doubting the whole date thing. The rest of the night was full of talking, smart comments, and rain. Truth be told, Thomas was sad to see Cailean leave into the rainy night, thus concluding the best date Thomas had so far in his life. The duo met again and again over the months, their relationship becoming less private and more intimate. A month before the Kirkland's were due to be sealed in the tubes, Cailean and Thomas tied the knot and discussed the next step. They both wanted a baby boy so Thomas took out a blood sample Cailean had taken and drew some blood out of himself and separated the DNA from the blood.

Almost everyday Thomas worked on making the test tube baby, except the last few days of Cailean's human life. The duo spent the time out and time at home, Thomas had moved into the Kirkland family home. Safe to say Thomas fit right in with them.

Sadly the day approached where he had to say a temporary goodbye until the siblings woke up as new. Thomas wasn't ready to say goodbye. As he waited for the Kirkland's walked passed the younger male and even one of them punching his arm. "We'll be fine." They muttered and climbed into their rectangular chambers.

"Cai." Thomas said, looking at his husband. "None of you have to worry alright." The Brit smiled, getting it back from Cailean.

"I fully trus' ye Thomas, I know ye'll take good care of us." Cailean said as a scientist inserted an IV into the Irish mans arm, others doing similar to the rest if the family. "I love ye Tommy, don' work yerself dead okay." Cailean smiled wider. The scientist then placed a mask over Cailean's nose and mouth as well as the others.

"Alright."

"DOOR DOWN!" Someone yelled and pushed the button, dropping the door on the small chambers. Thomas watched as the family members slowly fell asleep and the chambers filled up liquids to keep the skin hydrated. Thus this began a long wait for Thomas and he left to work on his child's DNA. Not a lie that Thomas couldn't stop crying the next few days, he couldn't even sleep in his bed at home without Cailean laying next to him. His co-workers told him to take time off, but he would refuse because he had no where or no one to go with. Francis and another co-worker, Kiku Honda, offered to take him out, but he only wanted to watch over Cailean, his family, and his growing baby.

As the experiments went on there were rough patches, but Thomas kept going on with it while his friends were busy with other projects in trying to change the world. Not one of the sibling would wake up…until three years later. The first of the sibling awoke three years later, Dylan.

As Thomas sat reading the plans for another project he was doing when one chamber behind him started to beep repeatedly. Thomas turned and watched the liquid deplete and the door pop open before he ran over. He pushed open the door and removed the mask and empty IV before checking Dylan's pulse, it was faster than before.

"Dylan…Dylan wake up." Thomas said and lightly slapped Dylan's cheek.

"Uh." Dylan let out as he opened his eyes, looking up at Thomas. "Mi heads killin' mi." Dylan muttered as he sat up.

"How are you feeling?" The Brit asked. Dylan just stared at him confusingly. "Yw can't be…your hair is the same, but ywr's is much longer." Dylan said as he pointed to the long blue hair in a messy ponytail. "Thomas."

"Yes, that's me." Thomas said and held out a hand to his brother in law and helped him out of the chamber.

"How long was Ai in there?"

"Three years, your the first one out."

"Oh, so Allister's still asleep, where?" Dylan asked and Thomas led the welsh brother over to the Scottish brothers chamber. Dylan instantly looked into the glass and saw his brother asleep. "He looks so peaceful in his sleep."

"I guess, Dylan I need to do your blood work, see what has changed."

"Alright." Dylan smiled and followed Thomas into another room next door. The room had a chair and needles in the corner over while the rest of the room was open.

"Before anything I want you to run this room twice to get your heart beat up."

"Alright." Dylan muttered and lined up on a line.

"Take off as fast as you can on three."

"Yes." Thomas took out a stopwatch and looked up.

"One…two…three." Thomas hit the switch and Dylan bolted off, almost immediately was back to where he began. "Hm, quite fast."

"I'm not even out of breath, it's just like a walk."

"Hm, impressive." Thomas said and led Dylan over to a set of weights. "Just go down the line and pick them up till you can't again." With a nod Dylan started picking up the weight rather easily. Going down the line and picking up over 250 pounds as his total with only one hand. "Amazing." Thomas muttered, almost dropping the clipboard he had.

"Is this all?" Dylan asked wishing to return to Allister's side.

"I'd like to visually check any changes to your body and have blood drawn, after that you can go back to your brother."

"Alright." Dylan smile widely and Thomas noticed the small fang like teeth that had grown where the canine were suppose to be.

"Open your mouth."

"Eh, alright." Dylan opened his mouth and Thomas stared at the teeth.

"Rather sharp now."

"Really?" Thomas remained silent as he wrote on his clipboard and led Dylan over to the chair for his blood drawing. After collecting it Thomas put the sample in a bag, wrote Dylan's information on it and carried it with him as the duo walked back into the experiment room. "So how are yw doin'?"

"Sleepy."

"Don' over work ywrself." Dylan smiled as Thomas sat at the table from before with Dylan next to him. "Wha's tha'?"

"Plans for a project."

"Isn't that a male body."

"Ah yes, we are trying to figure out how we can make a man carry a child, so far it's just a plan."

"Tha' sounds interestin'.

"If a man could give birth to a child imagine everything that could happen." Thomas said proudly.

"Like yw being able to have ywr own baby, how's tha' workin' so far."

"Well I got it to work, the baby's actually in a room down the hall. Would you like to see him?"

"Ie." Dylan nodded and Thomas got out of his seat, leading him down the hall. Reaching a silver door Thomas swiped his card and pushed the door open. Dylan peeked inside and notice a small ball floating in a large tube with blue liquid in it. "Et's so small." Dylan said as he walked up to the container.

"This is the third child, the rest had died so early in the process." Thomas quietly said as he tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Thomas…Ai am so sorry." Dylan said, turning around to Thomas.

"I'll keep hoping it works this time."

"Have yw been working all this time."

"Yes, I can't take a break or something might happen."

"Cailean told yw not te over do et."

"I'm fine, I get as much rest needed in my room in my office."

"Thomas, we should go home together, some time to ourselves." Dylan suggested happily.

"No, I can't." Thomas said, taking off, back to the room down the hall.

"Why?" Dylan asked as they entered the room.

"Because." Thomas muttered as he place a hand on a chamber. "I can't leave Cailean."

"Then do yw mind bunking with me?" Dylan said with a smile.

"Sure." Thomas smiled back and thus started another long period in time for Thomas, age of six years starting to set in. Six years later the last Kirkland woke up, Cailean. Thomas was sitting with Dylan, Allister, and Eily, talking and studying plans when the chamber began beeping. Instantly Thomas got up and charged over to the chamber. Pushing the unlatched lid up Thomas removed anything from the test and began shaking Cailean.

"Cai…wake up." Thomas said and tried to pull Cailean up by his arm, unfortunately getting pulled down into the chamber. "Ugh, my side."

"Cai et's time te ger up." Dylan said and pulled Cailean's other arm.

"Five more minutes."

"Hmph." Thomas pouted and twisted Cailean's arm around. "Get up." Thomas said as Cailean shot up.

"AI'M UP OW!" Cailean yelled and turned around. "Oh…THOMAS!" Cailean yelled and clung to the young boy, dampening Thomas' clothes. "YOU'VE GOTTEN OLDER!"

"I'm only six years older you dick." Thomas said with tears in his eyes. "Six fucking years you made me wait you arsehole." Thomas cried into his husband shoulder.

"Ai'm sorry." Cailean said, holding his hurt husband. "Ai really am."

"I missed you." Thomas muttered into Cailean's shoulder.

"At least yer experiment work. I feel amazin'."

"Speaking of experiment, wait here." Thomas said and climbed out of the chamber, continuing to walk out of the room and down the hall. The Kirkland's helped the eldest brother out the metal container and to a chair, his body freezing.

"God et's cold." Cailean muttered as Thomas walked back into the room with a bundle of blanket.

"Here, hold him." Thomas said and handed the bundle to Cailean, who soon realized the bundle was just a baby wrapped in a blanket. The baby was a small child with blonde hair and wide eyebrows that came from the Kirkland family. Currently he was asleep and breathing calmly against Cailean chest.

"What's his name?" Cailean asked as he watched the baby sleep.

"What do want to name him?" Thomas asked as he moved hair out of the baby's face.

"Ai've always liked the name Andrew." Cailean said as the baby opened his eyes. Emerald shinned brightly at Cailean. "Good mornin' sleepy head."

"Oh."

"So Andy, are ye hungry." Cailean asked the baby, but Andrew stared at him.

"He cries more than anything, wha' has it been, two years now?' Allister said and glared at the baby, scaring the poor child. Andrew bursted into tears, earning a sigh from Thomas.

"Just don't look at him." Thomas said as he took back his son.

"Shut yer fat trap."

"Shuu, let him sleep." Cailean said as he grabbed Thomas around the waist.

"Hey that's too hard of a grip."

"Sorry, can't control my strength."

"Thomas, isn' et ywr turn nex'?" Dylan asked.

"Turn?"

"Tae be like us." Allister said with a small smile.

"I don't think it is possible, I have no one to turn me into a halfbreed-."

"Excuse me, halfbreed. Have ye seen my abilities, Ai am a full blooded hybrid and so are my family members." Allister smirked and grabbed Dylan's hand.

"What…that's not possible. I must do test because there is no way you can be a full blood on such a low dose."

"Ai can feel et tee, Ai feel no human trace in my body and mind." Dylan said.

"Cailean…Eily?" Thomas said and looked at the twins.

"Ai only feel no compassion toward humans, hardly any for ye Thomas." Eily explained.

"Humans are none of my concerns, they are not my people to worry about anymore." Allister said smirking widely, kind of scaring Thomas.

"I'll have to look into that." Thomas muttered as Andrew sucked on his finger.

"Come on Thomas, be like us." Dylan said, but Thomas shook his head.

"Fine then, give us the baby." Allister said and grabbed Andrew.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Thomas yelled and made a grab for Andrew, but Dylan stop him and gave him to Eily.

"He smells weird."

"GIVE HIM BACK, GIVE MY SON BACK!" Thomas screamed while Andrew cried.

"ENOUGH!" Cailean yelled and pulled his husband into a hug. "Shuu." Cailean petted the back of his weeping husbands head. "Give me Andy." Eily pouted and handed over the baby to her little brother. "Here Tommy." Cailean said and gave the child to Thomas. After making sure both were ok Cailean turned a glare at his siblings. "Ye three don' care wha' happens te human so leave my husband and my child alone. Fer god sakes, Thomas created us so have some sympathy fer him."

"Sorry." Dylan pouted.

"Thomas, ye wan' te lay down." Cailean said and and a wave of tiredness hit him. He didn't notice where Cailean was leading him.

"Mr. Thomas, where are the brue prints for the-." Kiku had said as he walked in with Francis behind him. He shut up as soon as he saw Cailean was awake. "Oh, sorry for disturbing you."

"Ye two, set one of these machines up fer Thomas."

"Excusez moi, we will not do such a thing to a colleague." Francis said as he glared at Cailean.

"Ai won' leave him te the hands of time…if ye do this I will except a person of each of yer wishes into our species." Cailean said, scaring Thomas a lot.

"No way wourd-."

"Yer serious, ye could keep 'er alive? Could ye keep me alive as well?"

"Francis." Thomas muttered in shock.

"You know how she's 'olding up, she isn't in the best 'ealth."

"I wirr not ret you do such things Francis." Kiku said, earning a punch to the face.

"Then I'll get rid of you." Francis said, scaring Thomas as he whacked Kiku over the head, knocking the small Asian out. Thomas was in pure fear as he heard Allister laughing and Andrew's crying. In his shocked state Thomas passed out, Andrew landing on his chest.

When Thomas awoke he was underwater, drowning as he freaked out. The Brit started pounding on the case he was imprisoned in, but it wouldn't budge. Clawing the inside Thomas heard something click and the top of the case was thrown off. Thomas instantly threw himself in the air and began coughing and choking on the air, a hand patting on his back.

"Tom are ye ok, the door wouldn' open?" Cailean's voice rang in a panic.

"W-WHAT DID Y-YOU DO?!" Thomas yelled at his husband when he noticed the IV in his arm.

"We made ye like us…ye've been asleep for two years Thomas." Cailean explained as he removed the IV and breathing tube.

"WHY?!" Thomas yelled as he grabbed Cailean by the collar.

"So Ai had ye for the rest of eternity, come look at we've done in two years."

"A-Andrew." Thomas said as Cailean picked him up, out of the water.

"He's asleep over there, waiting fer daddy te wake up."

"Oh god, I can't believe this is happening."

"Everything's alright…lets go now, the citizens wan' te see the King's consort and prince of the kingdom."

"King's consort, prince, Kingdom. What the bloody hells going on Cai."

"We've conquered Europe and are working in bringing forth Pangea to conquer the rest of the world."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Thomas scream followed by Andrew's cries a few feet away.

"Shuu, Andy." Cailean muttered as he walked over to his baby. "Daddy didn' mean te scream, right Tommy."

"Oh god, oh god why." Thomas had his hand over his eyes, trying to hide his tears.

"Thomas don' cry, Ai'm sorry Ai don' wan' ye te cry." Cailean said, feeling a little guilty.

"I-I don't understand why you need to do all this."

"Because humans are weak beings, we can live together forever and raise our son together. As the first of our species we became the Kings and Queen."

"Why, you know I hate control. My parents Cai." Thomas said and looked towards his husband.

"Thomas give et a try please, let this new world into yer heart…for me and Andy…please." Cailean begged as he stared eye to eye. "Please." Cailean kept at it, using Andrew as a partner. After two many pouts and baby noises Thomas sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll try it." Thomas said and Cailean almost bursted into cheers. "Can I hold my baby, I did make him?"

"Of course." Cailean handed the baby over carefully. "He missed daddy." Cailean muttered as Andrew clung to Thomas' drenched shirt.

"Of course he did, a little attention hog." Thomas said, rocking Andrew back and forth slowly.

"Come on, lets go home and get ye a shower."

"Alright." Thomas said too busy with his son.

"So Ai was thinkin' tha' we should crack a bottle of wine and havin' a romantic night to us."

"And what are we going to do with Andy?"

"Dylan will babysit."

"I'm not in the mood to celebrate a new life." Thomas said as Andrew sucked on his finger like a bottle. "I'll go get him some milk." Thomas muttered and went over to the fridge, grabbing the first bottle of milk he saw.

"Why, we're a new breed, we already had sex before. Come on Ai heard Hybrid sex is amazin'."

"When I say I don't want to I mean it, I'll make it up to you later." Thomas said feeding Andrew.

"Fine, lets go now, people are waitin'." Cailean said a he held out a hand to Thomas. The Brit cautiously took the hand and allowed Cailean to show him the way out of the building and into the new world. Instantly he spotted the Hybrid species. A man was pulling his work truck out of the mud while a pissed off boy stood with crossed arms.

"Damn bastard." The boy muttered.

"HOLA KING CAILEAN!" The other man yelled and waved at Cailean, who returned it with a bright smile.

"Hello Antonio, Lovino. What happened?"

"Lovi was learning how to drive and landed the tomato truck in this muddy ditch."

"YOU DISTRACTED ME YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Lovino yelled, scaring Andrew and causing him to cry. The unnoticed Brit tried to calm him down so no one would notice them. Unfortunately the duo did, as well as a woman hanging laundry outside. As Thomas studied her he noticed she resembled a maid in green, only when a hand waved in front of him that he saw her up close and personal.

"Vhat an adorable baby, and vhat pretty hair, vho did this color?"

"Oh…Thank you, but it's not dyed, my hair is naturally blue."

"Oh vhere are my manners, the names Elizaveta. I'm from old Hungary." The woman introduced herself as Lovino and Antonio walked over.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Thomas and this is Andrew, my son." Thomas said.

"So Thomas, vhy are you with King Cailean, he's hardly out about and talking to people."

"Thomas is my husband, he just woke up from his transformation."

"Oh my goodness that vould make this baby the heir and Thomas the consort."

"Yes." Cailean smiled widely.

"So you just woke up, how's being a Hybrid?" Antonio asked as Lovino huffed.

"I-I'm only a few minutes alive in the new life, I cannot give a proper answer." Thomas said, edging closer to Cailean.

"Well, I hope your life to be ever so vonderful." Elizaveta said and curtsied and bowed her head before leaving back to her laundry.

"Have a fun time washing the car. Oh and Lovino, ye and Feliciano work tonight."

"Great, garlic breath." Lovino muttered as Cailean dragged Thomas through town, everyone greeting Cailean and meeting Thomas and Andrew.

When they finally reached the home Thomas stood amazed at the castle, unable to move Cailean carried Thomas and Andrew inside. Cailean carried him up the staircase and into a room on the third floor. When Thomas collected himself he realized he was on a bed and Andrew was in a crib. With no sight of Cailean Thomas walked over to the crib and picked up the sleeping baby. Thomas exited the bedroom and proceeded down the stairs until he reached the end of them and took a left. After various lefts and rights Thomas managed to get lost in the kitchen. There was good news and bad news, the good news was that there were people, the bad news is he knew one of them. He remembered the brown hair and the curl very well, although there were two of them now.

"Oh, HEY THERE PERSON!" The new boy yelled happily, as he looke up from what he was cooking.

"IDIOT SHUT UP!" Lovino yelled and smacked the other boy on the head.

"OW FRATELLO, THAT HURT LOVI!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Um, excuse me."

"BUT WHY LOVI, HE LOOKS LIKE A NICE MAN AND HE EVEN HAS A BABY!"

"IDIOT, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY!"

"HEY TWEEDLE DEE AND TWEEDLE DUM!" Thomas yelled earning the two boys attention. "Have any of you seen Cai?"

"Oh Yah, he's up in the meeting room with the other kings and queen."

"Where's that?"

"Your not allowed in."

"Why not?"

"It's a kings and queen room only."

"So I'm not allowed even though I'm me?"

"Nope, who are you."

"I'm Thomas, Thomas Kirkland."

"Ah, your a Kirkland family member, ve~ I've never seen you before."

"I just woke up, I'm Cailean's husband."

"Ve~ THE PRINCE!"

"SHUT UP YOU GARLIC EATING ANCHOVY!" Lovino yelled and head butted the other boy.

"You both are so noisy." Thomas said as Andrew laughed at the two.

"I agree." Someone said behind Thomas, scaring the poor Brit. Turning around Thomas noted the man with the agohe and dark brown, almost black, hair, but what really stood out was the mole he had below his lip.

"I could hear you down in the piano room."

"Um, I'm going to go." Thomas muttered, sliding out of the room with Andrew held to his chest. As he walked away Thomas heard the man scolding the duo. "That must have been Feliciano." Thomas said to the baby in his arms as he walked around the castle. "It's awfully big for not many people."

"Ah." Andrew looked up at his father having no idea what he was saying.

"Oh crap we're lost." Thomas discovered as he looked around at the extended hallway. With a sigh Thomas sat down with Andrew clinging to his shirt. "Daddy will have to find us."

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you who I think you are?" Someone said and Thomas looked up to see Allister staring down at him.

"It's me."

"Los'?" He asked as he helped Thomas stand.

"Yes, can I get a map?"

"You and me both, but lets back track to the dining room, first door on the right." Allister said as he pointed to a door down the hall. "Come one the families waiting, as well as the house, and our guests of the night."

"Guest? Are they nice? I will not have rude and stuck up arseholes in my home, close to Andy."

"Eh, they're boring." Allister said jokingly as the two walk down the hall, the door to the dining room swinging open and a woman rushed passed the duo, stopping both of them. "Huh, yer still soaking wet. Ye shoul' bathe."

"Arsehole." Thomas muttered and handed Andrew over to the red-headed brother and tidied himself up before taking the child back. "Lets just eat and I'll take a long, thoughtful shower." Thomas smirked at the last words since he wasn't ready for baths just yet.

"How about tomorrow we have someone take ye shoppin'?"

"Why can't I go with Cai?"

"We are doin' somethin'." Allister pushed open the dining room doors.

"What?" Thomas asked, but received no answer until the next day when the family arrived in a stadium. As they climbed up to their seats in the balcony Thomas notice a cross with someone tied up to it, a crowd of people watching as she glared at them all. When the reached the top of the stairs and the balcony, Thomas realized that Francis was hand cuffed and facing the girl on the cross.

"What is this?" Thomas asked Cailean sat down on a chair along with his siblings.

"Execution of a witch."

"Isn't that Francis?"

"Aye et is, he has tae watch the lassies burn for her treachery, as well as his from hiding her secret." Allister explained as Dylan wrapped himself around his arm. Allister brought a hand up and petted Dylan's head and leaned against him.

"What did she do?"

"Witchcraft, et's illegal." Dylan said.

"READ THE ACCUSED!" Eily yelled to a man below.

"AS TREACHERY BY VITCHCRAFT IN THIS KINGDOM AND THE CONCEALMENT OF VITCHCRAFT, VE THE PEOPLE FIND FRANCIS BONNEFOY AND JEANNE BONNEFOY GUILTY OF ALL CRIMES! THE PUNISHMENT FOR THE PRACTICE IS TO BE BURNED AT THE STAKE BY THE PEOPLE!" The German executioner said with paper in his left hand and a lit torch in the other.

"ALRIGHT! WE HAVE HEARD THE CRIME AND FIND ET TRUE, ANY LAST WORDS YE WITCH!" Eily yelled and Jeanne looked up with the smile.

"I 'ave something to say, and a request." Jeanne spoke lightly.

"SPEAK!"

"I am happy to be burned at the stake, for my people 'undreds upon 'undred years ago who shared this same fate. I will welcome the flame as a blanket of my lifestyle…but I will not 'ave the executioner do it. I 'eard we 'ave a new king present, I would be most 'appy to burn by 'is flame."

"New king?" People said in the crowd as Cailean waved his hand at the German man. The man ran toward the doors to the stairs and up to the balcony. In seconds the torch was in front of Thomas, Andrew taken away by Cailean.

"No, I can't."

"Come on, king. I waited too long for this."

"JEANNE STOP." Francis yelled.

"Thomas, hurry up." Cailean said, but Thomas only broke into tears.

"I can't."

"May an angels tears consume your 'eart Thomas and 'ave mercy on your soul." Jeanne said and the flame was sent flying. Not by Thomas though, Allister had taken it upon himself to steal the torch and chucked it.

"Ai'm sorry, but Ai was gettin' irritated." Thomas never listened as he watched the woman engulfed in flames. The tears leaked out of Thomas' eyes, Jeanne only laughed. Soon after she was engulfed, a black feather leaked out of the sky and landed in Thomas' hand.

"Sister." Thomas muttered before fainting on the cement. When he awoke the next day Thomas awoke to Andrew in his cradle and Francis sitting next to him, happy to see him up.

"Mon chéré, I am so sorry for what I did. She's gone, she's never coming back."

"T-they're murders…Cai as well." Thomas muttered. "They killed my sister." Thomas let out a shutter of breath as tears fell down his face.

"I know chere, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything down there."

"I can stay here, it's too dangerous." Thomas said as he got up and scurried over to the sleeping baby.

"Mon chere you can't leave now, they will suspect it." Francis said as he grabbed Thomas' arm. "Wait a few more weeks and I'll sneak you out." Francis said as he held Thomas back.

"I don't think I can wait that long and stay sane." Thomas said as he wrapped his arms around himself as his body shook.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side and I'll take care of you and your needs. I should after what I let them make you."

"But with this new body I can use it to my advantage." Thomas said as he touched his chest. "Whether it is to hide or con people I'll do all I can to survive."

"Even sex for money?"

"I can use it too hurt Cailean, but never will I cheat on him." Thomas said and looked down at his son. "I'll only hurt him to protect you, alright." Thomas laid his hand down on Andrew's head and rubbed the spot lightly.

"Please lay down, the king will return later tonight and he's already spread around that he plans to exhaust you tonight."

"Hmph, why not now, I'm energized enough to take him on." Thomas smirked and picked up Andrew.

"My king, are you alright?" Francis asked as he notice Thomas attitude change.

"It's nothing but sweet revenge for me, I don't take kindly to being forced to change."

"Ah." Andrew let out to signal his awakening.

"Hello love." Thomas smiled lightly at the baby. "You will need a new name."

Thomas didn't stay two more months after that day, he lived to see five executions of unfortunate people and others forced to watch the people they knew being slaughtered. Eventually Thomas wrapped himself and the baby in cloaks and took off to the kingdom gates in the rain.

It was pouring out as Thomas cleared the gates of his beloved family kingdom and further, a baby boy in his hands.

"We will make a new life, just you and me Arthur."

*PAGE BREAK*

"ARTHUR…ARTHUR WHERE ARE YOU!?" Thomas yelled, walking around his small cabin in the clearings of a forest. Arthur now a growing teenager, rebelling from his fathers rule, finding them useless for a person of his age. Thomas had told Arthur many time as to why they had to hide from society, more importantly the Kirkland family. "ARTHUR DAMNIT, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"I'M ON THE GOD DAMN ROOF!" Arthur yelled and jumped off the building.

"God damn you gave me a fright, what if someone saw you, like your father or his siblings." Thomas sighed with relief.

"I'm not a child anymore dad, I can hide and protect myself. What if I want to see my father?"

"If I could take you their you would hate it, they are power hungry only Arthur. Your father needs you only for an heir, your other aunt and uncles have yet to have a child."

"I still want to know him." The punk muttered and an arm draped around his shoulder.

"I know, maybe one day that could happen." Thomas said and led his son into their home. "You know I was going to go shopping in town today, if you would like you can come with me and maybe we can go shop for clothes."

"Town, alright." Arthur smiled excitedly, it was rare that his father let him out of the house.

"You need to wear a hoodie though, they could see you."

"Who?"

"You don't think they don't have people out there, looking for us." Thomas said and grabbed two coats out of the closet. "Yours is a little holy Arthur, wear mine today and we will get a new one in town." Thomas already started putting the coat on his son.

"Alright, lets go." Arthur said and ran out the door after throwing his hood up. Thomas sighed and threw his hood up while he charged after his hyper son. It wasn't hard to catch up with the younger demon. Arthur wasn't as fast or as strong as full blooded demon like his father, being the only half breed in the world. Thomas had told him about how he was born and which Kirkland was his father, the second eldest. Arthur was a sheltered child but he was no shelter child when it came to who he was, even though he was a stranger to the rest of his family. The Brit didn't regret not knowing his family, though he regretted making his father worry for his safety.

It wasn't far from the forest to the town and the duo made it there rather quickly, Thomas' long hair was messed up from the wind, sticking out of the holes in the hoodie. Instantly the two ran into shops and began looking for grocery shops.

"I can't believe humans were able to set a deal with for something as big as this with the empires." Arthur said with fascination.

"It helps that it's near the Jone's Utopia, that kingdom is a mixed country of its own, having humans and demons, so they take control of these humans as there citizens." Thomas said looking at the fruits and vegetables.

"Do you remember when you were human dad?"

"Yes, I was very lonely at that. I was a young scientist and that's where I met your father."

"How was the world back then?"

"Well laws and crimes were there, not as strict as these laws, no homicide, no stealing, things like that."

"Oh, hey what about this one?" Arthur said, picking up a tomato.

"That looks great for spaghetti."

"How do you know how to make that."

"Back before the Kirkland's went crazy I had a friend in the kingdom, Feliciano. He was from Italy and was brilliant at making pastas and pizzas."

"Why am I the only breed alive like this."

"Because you were the experiment between your fathers demon and my human DNA."

"HEY LOOK AT THIS SHOP!" Arthur yelled and took off, Thomas following after. Arthur stopped in front of a small shop with clothes in the window.

"Arthur, this coat is atrocious, the hood is destroyed. What did you do?"

"It's just old dad, we can get a new one in here." Arthur said while walking into the store.

"Ragged thing." Thomas said as the wind blew his hood down.

"Blue hair is a taboo." A small voice said from behind Thomas. The young father turned to see child with blonde hair and violet eyes. "Why is your hair blue sir."

"Because it is."

"It shouldn't be, it's the color of the traitor prince."

"MATTIE WHERE ARE YOU?" Someone yelled from a crowd of people.

"That's my big brother, it's time to go. Change the color of your hair you traitor." The little boy said before running off.

"Dad?" Arthur said after opening the shop door.

"Hm." Thomas snapped his attention back to his son. "Sorry, just a lost little boy." Thomas lightly pushed Arthur inside and put his hood up before entering the store.

"So I was thinking, I've never asked you how you felt about father?"

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked as he lift up a hoodie on a coat hanger.

"Don't you miss dad?"

"Your father and I were so different, we loved one another so much, if only they hadn't been power hungry. I do miss your father so much and so many times I wanted to see him, but I never could go home."

"Why?"

"Even if I'm the Kings husband I still kidnapped the heir when I took you away." Thomas whispered. "How's this one look?"

"I kind of like this one." Arthur said as he picked up a black hoodie.

"Oh, I as well. Is this all?"

"Yes, I don't see anything else in here." With that Thomas and Arthur went to the counter and payed for the hoodie, changing hoodies outside in the ally. Thomas had his red hoodie back while Arthur wore the black one and the two family member walked down the street, hoodies up.

"There's this big shop I like down here, it's extremely popular for Kings and Queens. It's pretty expensive though so they are alway there and there." Thomas explained.

"You need to take me to town more often." Arthur muttered as the two walked inside the luxuries building.

"I think it safe today, not many people out and about." Thomas looked around the humongous store as they had styles from corset and fur coats to suits made of the richest silk. "I remember when such things were out of my reach and then given to me."

"Do you want to look around father?" Arthur asked, looking down.

"Y-." Thomas pause and sniffed the air. Such a familiar smell it was, too familiar smells.

"Hello, Miss. have you seen this man." A voice said that caught Thomas ears and eyes as the boy looked up. He peeked out of his hood and noticed a group of people looking around the store, more than usual. There were four people in the store apart from Thomas and Arthur, as well as the workers.

"Arthur back away and lets go." Thomas muttered and both tiptoed back, pushing the doors open.

"This is a waste of time, Eily's waiting Cailean." The red-head said as he stared at the clothes on the rack.

"No, actually, yes I've seen this boy around, sometimes alone and sometime with another man, but younger. They usually wear hoods, the one boy has traitor blue hair."

"Have they or he been around today."

"Yes, right behind you." Immediately the man at the counter turned to see the two at the door.

"Tom?"

"Go, run." Thomas said as he pushed Arthur out the door. Grabbing his fathers hand and running, Arthur was shaking with fear. The doors, now far behind them, slammed open and Arthur let a cry of fear. "We need to hide, just for a bit."

"Dad, I can't go faster." Arthur said, but his father just smiled back.

"Yes you can." Thomas said but led Arthur into a building after they turned. Shutting the door and locking it Thomas led his son into the back room where there wasn't a window. Thomas then shut that door as Arthur sat and curled up in fear. Thomas sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his crying son.

"W-who were they?"

"Kirkland's. Listen Arthur, we need to get across the town splitting, then they can't take us because its not their territory."

"I'm to scared to run dad." Arthur said, hugging the young demon.

"Then I'll carry you on my back." Thomas smiled and busied himself with clipping the hood and jacket together on Arthur's hoodie.

"Which one was my dad?"

"The one at the counter, that was Cai."

"He seemed happy when he spotted you."

"Truth be told, I was happy as well. I do miss your father."

"I'm sorry father." Arthur said and hugged his dad.

"For what?"

"Making you a traitor."

"It's not your fault I took you."

"COME OUT YE TWO!" Someone yelled outside the room.

"Shit, shit, shit."

"Dad." Arthur clung to his father till the man stood up.

"Get on my back now." With no objections Arthur climbed onto his fathers back, clinging to him before Thomas took off. Knocking down the door didn't slow Thomas down as he ran pass the three brothers, and out the first broken door. Thomas ran as fast as he could with Arthur on his back, but it didn't seem fast enough as the red-head was getting closer and closer each step.

"Dad, I'm scared."

"I know, just hold on, we're almost there." Thomas said as they neared the white line that separated the towns territory's.

"AH!" Arthur let out as the red head grabbed the back of his hoodie. "DAD!"

"LET GO OF MY SON!" Thomas yelled and turned, sticking his leg out so the  
Kirkland tripped. Unfortunately they both ended up tripping, causing Arthur to fall off his fathers back and roll a few feet away.

"Ah." Arthur let out.

"GET OFF ME!" Arthur heard from his father and turned to see the red-head on top of his dad.

"D-dad." Arthur mutter as his body ached.

"ALLISTER GET OFF OF HIM!" The man from the counter yelled as he caught up with his brother. Shoving the man called Allister off of Thomas, Cailean kneeled down to the blue hair demon. "Tom, are you alright."

"Bloody hell, no I am not." Thomas said and got up on his knees. "Where is he?"

"D-dad." Arthur let out as he felt something protruding from his stomach. "D-dad."

"Thomas, who is that?" Cailean asked.

"Oh my god." Thomas muttered. Sticking out from Arthur's stomach was a broken pipe. "Oh god." Thomas went to stand but his ankle shot pain into his leg, causing it to give out.

"D-Dad." Arthur cried as a shadow casted over him.

"Hey there buddy." A man said as he knelt down. "I'll help you get this out."

"Who the hell are ye." Allister glared.

"Alfred F. Jones, heir to the throne and this is my territory he is on." Thomas looked up to see Arthur had made it across line, but he had not.

"Well he was traveling with a criminal so we are taking him in for questioning."

"Sorry, but he has yet to do any crime here so I will not for him to go with the likes of you."

"Dad, it hurts so bad."

"I know, go with Mr. Jones alright."

"Fuckin' Kirkland's, leave us alone." Arthur said and gritted his teeth.

"Fuck ye brat, ye tae Jones."

"Allister stop fighting with him." The last of the bunch said.

"Fine, get that blue haired traitor up."

"He rolled his ankle, he needs te have a doctor look at it." Cailean said.

"No I don't, he does." Thomas pointed to his son.

"Dad, don't leave me with a stranger."

"You smell weird kid." Alfred said as he wrapped his arms under Arthur's knees and chest. "One…two…three." Alfred pulled Arthur up getting a gasp from him, but he was off the pipe. "I'll have that fixed."

"Dad."

"It's ok."

"I'm going to kill them." Arthur muttered before he passed out from the blood loss.

"Tommy, does "dad" mean "dad"?" Cailean asked.

"Yes, that's my son…our son that your idiot brother just hurt."

"It was an accident, so anyway your under arrest Thomas." Allister said.

"Whatever, I'm surprise it took you so long to find us."

"Shut the fuck up." Allister sneered.

"Nice impression all of you put on him, such a fragile boy."

"Where the fuck is Jones with our heir?" Allister asked angrily.

"Gettin' him help, which Thomas needs as well."

"You want to know something?" Thomas asked.

"What?"

"He's a half breed, quite a clever boy too."

"That's illegal." Dylan, the third person, said.

"So what, he's your only heir. Don't think you'll get him so easily, my son just loves to play games."

"For now I'm just happily I've finally found ye." Cailean said while picking Thomas up, placing a kiss on the side of his husbands face. "Lets get your ankle checked out." With that the trio took Thomas to their carriage and headed back to their kingdom, where punishment awaited Thomas.


End file.
